


Tiramisu

by Drama_Setter



Series: Just Desserts [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Gaius is catching the feels, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Ricken has aweful timming, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, volcanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: Almost getting caught in the act and sleepy morning sex. Bonus, Gaius is starting to catch the feels. Part five of just desserts





	Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead and neither is this series. sorry for the wait. I have no excuse. I am scum. SCUM.

“Slow down junior” Gaius hissed as the lithe mage urgently bit his throat, the force teasingly close to breaking skin. The ginger haired thief throwing his head back when Henry slipped his soft hand down the front of his trousers, the back of his head colliding with the cold stone wall behind him. He felt the mage grin against his throat before he bared his teeth once more dragging them along the column of flesh. “Shit, come on. There are people around” Gaius warned under his breath. He heard Henry huff a laugh against the flesh just below his ear. 

“Guess you are gunna have to stay quiet then” Henry cooed as he wrapped cool soft fingers around the thief's rapidly hardening flesh. Gaius biting his lower lip hard to stop a sound from bubbling up from his throat. He was sweaty and uncomfortable in several ways that had nothing to do with arousal. The sweat that ran down his back under his clothing from laboring intensely in battle just moments before. His armor and cloak stained with the blood of the soldiers he'd felled. Henry's robes in a similar state, stained with fresh blood, his hair damp with sweat from the burning heat of his own magic. The scent of salty sweat and iron filling his nose as he breathed deeply to settle his nerves. He could hear the not so distant footsteps and voices of his comrades just beyond the alcove they were currently tucked away inside. 

“Henry” Gaius warned softly. 

“This will go more smoothly if you stop fighting me” Henry cooed innocently as he continued to move his hand inside the tight space of his trousers. His belt and trousers undone giving Henry some room to maneuver, but not much. “Relax, don't fight me” 

“Hey, has anyone seen Gaius?” a far off voice inquired. Chrom. Gaius cursed inside the safely of his own mind. Cursing Henry 

“Kiss me” Henry whispered against his mouth. He felt a wet hand run along his cheek, spreading blood across his skin. 

“No, I haven't seen him” another voice responded. Cordelia. Against his better judgment Gaius willingly tilted his head ever so slightly. Closing his eyes and parting his lips, Henry meting him softly. Their tongue met between them mouths before Henry eagerly pushed further into Gaius's mouth, his bloody hand sliding into the thief's hair. Staining his fingers locks with red, bloodied fingers tugging gently in his hair earning a muted sigh. 

“Gods” Gaius whispered softly against the mage's mouth, his back scrapping against the stone wall behind him. “Henry-” the thief huffed out against Henry's lips before the latter hushed him with his thumb. Pressing the digit softly against his moist lips, dragging the thumb across his lower lip before kissing him more once more. Figuratively throwing caution to the wind and shouting fuck it, of coarse not aloud, he lifted a gloved hand to the small of Henry's back and pulled him close until Henry's hand was trapped between their bodies. Gaius shamelessly rutting against Henry's body while he plundered his mouth, pulling Henry tight against him and feeling the mage squirm. Henry breaking the kiss for but a moment to moan softly against his mouth before Gaius sealed their lips together once more. Henry abruptly slipped his hand from Gaius's trousers and slotting their hips together, Gaius groaning against Henry's mouth as their clothed arousal pressed against each other. He felt his irritation hike when he heard Henry huff a quiet chuckle against his mouth. Little shit, he was far to amused for Gaius' liking. Henry was known for a rotten sense of humor, should have known he'd do something like this. He felt Henry jump against him when he suddenly seized his hips with his hands. Quickly and easily he flipped their positions. Pushing Henry's back into the wall with a barely audible thud. 

“Owwie” Henry mumbled under his breath as he shifted against the wall, his clothing scraping against the stone. The mage looking up at him, bright vermillion eyes almost seemingly to glow in the shadow of the alcove. Pushing hard on his hips he pinned the mage with his hands and body. Leaning his head down to seal his lips with his own. He felt Henry coil his arms over his shoulders and tangle in his messy hair. He set a steady rhythm, slotting his leg between Henry's thighs, holding him steady in place as he ground against him. The mage's thighs clenching around his own, his fingers knotting his hair in their grip. He felt like and overeager teenager, getting off rutting against another fully clothed body. As ridiculous as he felt he wasn't about to drop his trousers with his fellow Shepherds just beyond the wall they were currently rutting against. Henry abruptly breaking the kiss to gasp, muffling the noise against Gaius shoulder before he bit into the firm fabric covering his shoulder. The pain of his teeth digging in dulled by the thick fabric. The fingers twisting in his hair leaving him in favor of clutching his arms to steady himself. Despite the frantic twisting movement from Henry he kept him held tight, trapped between him and the wall. The mage completely at his mercy. Gaius couldn't help the smug smile that crawled across his handsome face. As fearsome as Henry was with his magic he was still a flighty little mage with no real muscle to speak of. Without his tome he was powerless and weak. It was a little thrilling to have someone like Henry at his mercy. 

He felt Henry's whole body seize up, his teeth digging into the fabric and leather on his shoulder as a clung to him. Pulling him closer, Gaius sighed softly as he joined Henry in post orgasmic bliss. His face dropping into the crook of his neck, inhaling the herbal scent of his skin. Gaius clicked his tongue in mild annoyance. Feeling sticky and gross inside his own pants. This is why he hated frotting. It just left him uncomfortable afterward. Despite the pleasant sluggishness that oozed through his limbs like molasses he began to remove his weight from Henry's lithe form. The mage leaning heavily against the stone wall behind him, his small hands falling away to rest at his sides. 

“Ew...” the mage mumbled, his nose wrinkling up. Gaius couldn't help that soft chuckle that left his lips. His gloved hand reaching out to gently nudged his head to the side in an affectionately teasing manner. Silently he stepped back checking his surroundings before slinking out from the alcove. The room thankfully empty of life, their only company being the corpses littering the floor. 

“Its clear” Gaius called over his shoulder. The mage merely humming in acknowledgment, his body never moving from the wall. “You good?”

“Jelly legs” Henry quipped with a grin and a tilt of his head. “I'm gonna hang out here for a bit” Gaius shrugged quietly. Giving a brief wave before he crossed the room, his boots clicking on the stone floor. It hadn't taken him long to locate the Shepards, tending their wounds and regrouping after the battle. 

“Gaius, there you are, Chrom was looking for-There is blood all in your hair” Cordeila groused as the red haired knight approached him, the disgusted look she gave him at the state he was in. 

“Its not my blood” Gaius remarked, taking a page from Henry's book. She wasn't impressed. 

 

\---------

Gaius sat alone, damp hair mussed and still dripping with tepid water. The flickering light of the lanterns fire overheard sending shadows dancing across the tents canvas. A cherry lolly tucked in his mouth as he lounged with his legs crossed on his bedroll, a towel draped over his bare shoulders. His legs covered in a pair of dark colored sleep trousers. He'd made sure to clean up the moment they'd settled for camp, nothing felt better then washing of the blood and reliving himself of sticky trousers. Which thankfully he didn't have to be secretive about cleaning, since he'd had enough blood on him to justify washing his garments. His still partially damp gear hanging inside his tent near the entrance, his boots and greaves laying beneath them on the ground next to his pack. 

Idly he massaged his calve, the muscles sore from marching and fighting today. His hair dripping water across the fabric of his trousers. Frowning he reached up and roughly toweled his hair again, mussing his ginger colored haired further until it was sticking up in places it normally didn't. He heard the soft sound of something grazing along fabric, the sound familiar to a tent flap being pushed open. Calmly he looked up before coming nearly nose to nose with Minerva who had her giant scaly head poking into his tent. He jumped abruptly in startled surprise. Cursing the gods and Minerva for sneaking up on him. 

“Oh, so you are in here” Chereche mused she poked in along side Minerva, her figure dwarfed by the sheer size of Minerva's head. 

“Crivens! Cheche! Don't let her do that!” Gaius scolded as he tried to calm his racing heart. The women merely laughed, the sound like the tinkling of a bell. Minerva pulling her head out of the tent giving Gaius back his space. Cherche still poking inside with an innocent smile on her face. 

“Come outside, everyone is celebrating” she cooed. 

“Celebrating what exactly?” Gaius quipped. He was rather sore and tired, he had half a mind to retire for bed early. And from what he knew it was already dark outside. 

A chortle outside the tent got Cherche's attention and she seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Right Minerva, perhaps celebrate isn't the right word” she mumbled with a thoughtful finger on her chin. “Merrymaking then” she beamed. Gaius gave her a placid stare. He glanced at the wall of his tent, able to make out the shadow of Minerva's lumbering form just outside. Then he got the foreboding feeling that declining wasn't in his best interest. 

“Lemme get a shirt” He grumbled in defeat. He'd make an appearance then slip away when no one was looking. Cherche clapped her hands in front of her as she continued to stand in the tents entrance. Sighing Gaius pulled the towel form his head and tossed it on the ground before standing. The fair skinned women gathering the towel still smiling at him. He located a shirt, long sleeve and light, he located his boots and yanked them on while Cherche hung the towel up with his gear inside the tent. He quickly fastened his boots before heading out with the women in tow. “By the way Cher', what kinda guys do you like?” Gaius asked abruptly. Suddenly reminded of Ricken's boyhood crush. The women suddenly looking up at him with a perplexed look on her face. And at that moment Minerva decided to put her large head in his face again. Gaius putting his hands up defensively as he Dragon breathed heavily on him. “You know what, never mind. Party. Lets go” he responded with a nervous chuckle before he he quickly scooted around the large creature. Cherche giggling in response. Gods help Ricken.

It wasn't long before they reached where the merry making was taking place. A bonfire crackling as the Shepards gathered in a large gaggle, laughter and voices echoing in a jumbled mess. The kids making most of the ruckus, chasing each other around, muscle played, Gaius soon learning a few instruments had been bewitched to play on their own. By who he wasn't sure. Cherche and her giant beast thankfully vanished from his sight, well Minerva didn't but then again she was far too large to exactly to be out of sight in the first place. Dumbly he stood there staring at the bright flicking light being thrown off the bonfire. He was snapped out of it when he was roughly bumped into from behind. He winced before glancing back behind finding Chrom who was grinning at him from ear to ear. 

“I was looking for you”

“Yeah? You send Cherche and her death lizard to find me?” Gaius replied. Chrom looked confused for the barest of moments. 

“I don't believe I did. Why?” the Exalt responded, his tone seemed innocent enough. 

“Don't worry about it. What is all this anyway?” Gaius inquired.

“Remember that festival you took me too a while back” Chrom responded. Gaius titled his head, he must have meant a year ago and when gave Chrom an unconventional tour of common life. Which for him had been just as enlightening in regards of getting to know Chrom better. 

“Yeaaahh?” the thief mumbled, dragging the word out as he urged for a more elaborate explanation. 

“Well, everything has been so....dreary lately and that had been rather enjoyable. So I thought....I thought everyone deserved a little pick me up” the dark haired man mumbled. Sounding far too innocent for a man his age. Unable to resist the urge Gaius ruffled his tidy hair, the King squawking. “What was that for?”

“Nuthin'” Gaius responded with a chuckle. Chrom regarding him with a grin, his usually tidy hair a bemused mess atop his head. Shrieking laughter caught their attention. Morgan laughing loudly as he dangled from his sister's shoulders not far off, Lucina grinning in a subdued yet still intently delighted manner as he shouldered more of his weight. Gaius regarded Chrom, catching the warm look in his eyes as he stared at his offspring. With a roll of his shoulders he nudged Chrom hard towards his children, chuckling at the startled yelp Chrom released catching his children's attention before they flocked to him. Gaius taking that opportunity to slink away from the exalt before his presence was noticed by the brats. Cute kids, just exhausting. He didn't have the energy or patience for children anyway. 

He took shelter under a tree just beyond the treeline. He could still see the bonfire and silhouettes and shadows from his comrades scampering and sitting near the roaring flames. He sighed as he sat leaning against the tree, his hands wrapped around his bent knee as he watched his comrades quietly. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there but he must of dozed off at some point. He couldn’t have been asleep for long because the sound of the fire crackling and his rowdy comrades still reached his ears. He rubbed his eyes. He should head back to his tent before really fell asleep outside. Sluggishly he climbed to his feet, stumbling a little before here regained his balance. He rubbed his head sleepily mussing his hair as he yawned. He made his way through the camp, taking care not to run into any Shepards least they rope him into staying awake with them. On the way to his tent he slowed to a crawl as he passed Henry's tent. Set up next to Ricken's which was the norm. There was no light flickering behind the canvas, momentarily he wondered if Henry was with the others. Out of curiosity he peeked inside, moonlight streaming into the tent when he pulled the canvas aside. The silvery light bathing across Henry's prone from, curled up under his covers. His face soft and peaceful as he slept. Perhaps he'd declined any invitations to join the others. Or perhaps he'd retired early like Gaius had. Slipping off his boots and set them aside before padding inside. Careful of the tomes littering the floor of the tent in neat little stacks. Henry never moved or shifted a bit during his approach, his breathing deep and heavy. He was fast asleep. Quietly he crouched be Henry's bedroll, the small gap between the canvas opening casting a thing line of moonlight across Henry's closed eyes. His pillowy lips parted slightly as he breathed. Idly he reached out a bare hand and gently brushed a lock of lily white hair from his forehead, tucking it behind his ear. The softness of his forehead pressing back against the pads of his fingers as they skimmed across the flesh. It must have tickled because Henry's face scrunched up in his sleep at the contact. Gaius chuckled softly as he tapped a finger gently over the tip of Henry's nose. The mage shifting before he opened his eyes slowly. Carmine pools bathed in moonlight. 

“Gaius?” he mumbled groggily, his voice adorably gravely from sleep. 

“Expecting someone else?” Gaius teased as he rested his chin his hand, his elbow resting on his knee as he smiled down at him. Henry slowly sat up before he shook his head. 

“No, nobody wakes me up when I'm sleeping” the mage mumbled. 

“Not even Ricken?”

“Hmm-nnnnnn Ricken” Henry grumbled intelligently. Gaus chuckled at that before leaning in a pecking him on the forehead, his hair adorably sleep rumpled. Henry tilting his head up out of habit to press their mouths together for a lazy kiss. He laughed, the sound rumbling in his throat when Henry lazily threw a arm around his neck and dragged him down with him. He stopped Henry half way, yanking his shirt over his head and tossing it aside before he joined Henry under the covers. The mage slotting himself right against his side, tucking himself into him as he sighed contently.

“Comfortable?” Gaius teased as Henry buried his face into his collarbone. The mage merely mumbled sleepily against his skin before going silent. Henry seemingly drifting off to sleep rather quickly, breathing deep and steady against his throat. The heat from his body soaking into his own skin and sheltered beneath their blanket creating a cocoon of warmth, making Gaius more drowsy by the minute. Soon enough, lull of sleep pulled him under. 

 ----------------

When he awoke the following morning it was to soft hands and warm skin pressed against his own. Blearily he opened his sleep clouded eye, blinking groggily and slowly as his eyes adjusted to the soft morning glow seeping into the tent. Beginning to make out shadows and shapes of the canvas tent ceiling. Unlit lantern swinging rhythmically and idly overhead by a worn looking braided rope. Slowly his sleep addled mind registered the soft feel of finger tips skimming up the gentle slope of his back. Creating a trail of goosebumps in their wake. The softness and warmth of lips whispering against his throat. He thief hummed sleepily before he began to shift, his joints and muscles feeling stiff. He felt the warm body shift closer to him, a firm leg sliding between his own. When he felt the small hand on his back grab his hip and pull, slotting their hips together. His own and his partners arousal becoming abruptly apparent. “Someone is excited this morning” Gaius mumbled groggily, his voice thick and tired sounding. 

“Woke up like this” Henry responded in a sigh against his throat. In an abrupt and aggressive motion Henry rolled Gaius unto his back by his hips, the dark mage swinging his leg across the thief’s hips until his was comfortably seated atop of him. Henry's white thighs spread on either side of his hips. His snowy tresses adorably sleep tousled atop his head. The only thing covering him being a long white sleep shirt, the ends bunching up at his hips and pooling in a wrinkled mess over his thighs. “You're hard too” 

“Crivens junior, I don't know a man who wouldn't be hard after that” the redhead groused before clearing his throat loudly in an attempt to rid himself of the grogginess. The mage gave him a wining smile and a slight tilt of his head, his mussed hair moving with him. Now plenty awake Gaius smiled up at him, adoring the way his snowy hair even tousled looks soft and inviting. He watched Henry mutely lean over the thief, the crisp white material of his nightshirt wrinkling as he moved about. He tilted his head and watched him search through a satchel made of dark well worn leather. His small white hand removing a glass vial with a cork stopped atop it. “Now where the hells did you get that?” Gaius remarked, brimming with curiosity. He recognized the substance but not the vial its self. It was larger then the almost empty vile of oil he kept on him for his trysts. 

“Anna, I figured I should start keeping some on my person as well” the mage mused as he flopped back onto Gaius crotch earning a short yelp. 

“Please, be more gentle with my junk” he grit as he wiggled his leg underneath the mage. The white haired man snickering as he held up the glass vial and winked at him. Gaius eyed the vial, the oil sloshing about inside, the bottle nearly full, but not quite. “Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but that vial seems to have a bit missing” the thief hummed. 

“That's because I used it” Henry responded noncommittally. Gaius cocked his head. Something unfamiliar stirring in the pit of his stomach. Something he didn't wish to dwell on for long. Least he confuse himself. 

“With who?” he asked, perhaps a bit to quickly. 

“Myself?” the mage mused. Gaius swallowed audibly. His throat suddenly feeling dry. Criviens if he wasn't hard before he was now. 

“Yourself?” he parroted, still dumbstruck with the mental image of Henry touching himself. 

“Yep. Myself” Gaius stared at the canvas ceiling of his tent. His view interrupted by Henry's adorable visage. “Gaius?”

“I'd very much like to see that thank you” Gaius stated matter of factly. Henry giggling in response. 

“Sure, as long as I get to ride you afterward”

“I have no qualms with that” 

“Good” Henry bemused as he popped the cork with his teeth, spitting the stopper at Gaius. The cork bouncing off his chin and rolling onto his neck and then somewhere to be forgotten on the mattress. With his free hand he mage began to lift up his nightshirt when Gaius stopped him by rasping the loose fabric. 

“No, no keep that on, I rather like that baggy garment on you”

“Really? I rather like you without clothes” Henry remarked as he removed his hand from his shirt. Gaius smiling up at him as he ran his calloused hands up his thighs under his shirt. 

“Oh? I couldn't tell by the way you seem to try and aim the gore of your kills in my direction” the thief groused halfheartedly. 

“Hmm, sadly you've gotten better at dodging” Henry hummed thoughtlessly before he carelessly poured the oil into his waiting palm. Some of the oil dripping off his palm and splashing onto Gaius's naked stomach. The oil cool to the touch against the thieves excitedly hot skin. Leaning over precariously he set the oil aside where it was safe from being knocked over. Dutifully he rubbed the oil around in his hand before leaning forward, lifting his hips from his perch atop Gaius. The thief relaxing back into his pillow as he watched Henry reached behind himself. He watched his rapt fascination as Henry's face scrunched up every so slightly as he breached himself. His small mouth falling open revealing his pink tongue and pearly white teeth. 

“Good boy, go slow. Does the feel good?” Gaius cooed as ran his hand comfortingly along his pale thigh. 

“Yes, but not as good as you” the mage admitted airily as he braced his other hand on Gaius's chest. 

“That's right. I'm the only one who can make you feel good” Gaius cooed arrogantly. Henry merely nodding quietly between soft noises. “Did you wish I was there? When you touched himself alone?” 

“Yes” the mage sighed as he tilted his head, his dark lashes tickling his cheekbones. 

“Did you call my name sweetling?” Gaius cooed with a taunting smile. “Did you wish it was me touching you?”

“Gods, yes” Henry moaned out shamelessly , the sound the sweetest thing that ever graced his ears. 

“Should have come straight to me, I would have gladly taken care of you” Gaius admitted with a smile and a tilt of his head against the pillows. 

“It was late, you had already gone to bed” Henry explained, his voice tight and airy.

“Sleep will never be more important then serving you” Gaius remarked with a chuckle. Henry gasping out a short laugh. 

“I shall remember that” Henry bemused with a smile. “Though, you aren't allowed to complain when I wake you at all hours of the night” the mage added with a breathy laugh. 

“Wouldn't dream of it” Gaius promised quietly. He quirked a brow when Henry abruptly removed his hand from behind himself. The age quickly reaching for the oil again. “Finished already?”

“I'm just getting started” Henry remarked with a hum, dumping more oil into his hand. The excess spilling onto Gaius's stomach making his skin tremble at its coolness. With his free hand the mage began to hastily tug at his trousers. The thief quickly helping him, shifting his hips to assist him before kicking off his trousers. More oil spilling onto himself from their hasty movement. Henry grasping Gaius arousal with his oily hand earning a hiss. 

“Cold” 

“Sorry, sorry” Henry responded as he began to carefully spread the quickly warming oil across him. The read head tilting his head back as he basked in the slick warmth Henry's soft palm and fingers supplied. All to quickly the mage removed his hand, smearing the mess across his shirt before sitting up on his knees. His hand reaching behind himself to hold Gaius steady. The thief's hands coming to rest on Henry's bare thighs. Gaius pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he felt beginnings of Henry's warmth enveloping him. “Ahhhh” the white haired man sighed as he slowly seated himself on Gaius's girth. His cute cherub face twisting in pleasure. 

“Gods, Henry” Gaius murmured as the familiar tightness strangled around him. “You feel amazing” he murmured, his throat feeling tight and dry, his heart pounding with barely contained excitement. The mage squeaking softly as he bottomed out, his breathing labored. His nightshirt bunched up covering his thighs and hips. All the good bits hidden from his eyes. That just wouldn't do. “Hey, hold this up, I wanna see” Gaius cooed as he tugged up his shirt, revealing his arousal and milky white skin. The mage taking the bunched up fabric and holding it up to his chest in his small hand.

“Like this?” Henry mused airily with a smile as he held his shirt to his neck. Showing off the pale flesh of his chest and dusty pink nipples. His skin flushed a lovely pink and trembling over straining muscles. The sight making Gaius's mouth water. Like dangling a sweet confection right before his eyes. Just beyond his reach. Idly he ran his hands along his thighs, the skin smooth like a new born babes. A man of Henry's caliber had no business having such heavenly soft flesh. His hide better suited for a courtesan then a warrior who could raze a battalion with a flick of a few pages in a tome. Gaius jumping with startled surprise when soft palms and fingers grazed along the back of his hand. 

“Touch me, please” Henry sighed, his head tilting as he held Gaius's hand, gently dragging one of his hands further up his body until it rested just below his navel. The blood thrumming in Gaius' ears, almost deafening. He pressed the palm of his hand more firmly against the warm flesh under his hand. His fingers splayed as he slowly dragged his hand down meeting hard flesh. He felt the mage shuddering against his touch, his thighs squeezing the redhead's hips as he removed his hands from Gaius. The thief's head lulling back when Henry started to move, slow and careful at first. He felt Henry's soft hand move to his stomach, pressing there as he moved. His other hand still busy holding the bunched up shirt. 

“Hnnhh, feels so good” Henry whined as he let his head lull to the side. His hips moving more urgently, Gaius squeezing the lad's arousal in the palm of his hand earning a whining groan. 

“Fuck, you feel amazing” Gaius gasped as he squeezed his thigh in his hand. He felt repetitive at this point, he'd forgotten how many times he'd told the mage this but he couldn’t help himself. This truly was bliss. 

“Y-you like being inside me?” Henry gasped, his half lidded ruby eyes dancing with mirth. The ghost of a smile on his boyish face. The apples of his cheeks as red as the fruit its self. 

“Fuck, yes” Gaius admitted shamelessly. “You feel absolutely perfect” Henry let out a breathy hiccupping laugh in response as he bounced slowly atop his seat. His thighs flexing with each movement. Gaius watched with rapt fascination as Henry's head lulled back and the sound that came from his throat was down right filthy. His legs quivering around the thieves hips. Henry abruptly lifting up before slamming himself back down, another cry torn from his throat. “Fuck, that's good” Gaius murmured as he gripped the boys thigh with the palm of his hand. Henry leaning back, the hand that had been resting on his stomach moving to his thigh to balance himself as he moved more aggressively atop Gaius. Without his arm in the way Gaius had a good view of the mage's arousal, hard and drooling, bouncing with every harsh move. 

“Gods, baby. You look amazing” Gaius groaned, the way his back arched as he tried to drive Gaius even deeper into himself. His lily while skin glimmering wetly in the pale morning light that slipping past the small part in the canvas. The thief flexing his own legs as he tried to move with Henry as best as he could, but with Henry pushing down on his thigh it was hard to move. He felt Henry's other palm press into his other thigh, his olive eyes pulling from the sinuous curve of Henry's stomach to his face, the hem of his night shirt bunched up between his teeth. The sight alone sending hot slices through his stomach. The mages blissful moans smothered by the wrinkled cloth, the sound of their skin slapping together with every downward push. Gaius tilting his head back and groaning, his eye lids fluttering closed. He clenched his jaw holding back another curse, he tilted his head to the side, his sweaty red hair clinging to his forehead. He didn't open his eyes until he felt something touch his hand. Warmth spreading across his skin as slim fingers slide between his own. With bleary eyes he stared at the slim pale fingers fitted perfectly between the spaces of his own fingers. His hands were so small and dainty, pale like snow. 

“Henry” Gaius gasped before swallowing around another moan. “I-I'm gunna-” he heard Henry whine around the fabric in his mouth. Gaius's tightening his hold on the mages hand as he abruptly tipped over the edge, his entire body clenching as he startled moan left his mouth. The wake of his arousal left him daze and momentarily confused. Spots flitting across his vision. 

“Gaius” a voice whispered, blinking quickly to right his vision he saw Henry leaning over him, panting and red faced. 

“I'm sorry. Did you-?” the redhead rasped, his voice dry and gravely in his own ears. 

“Yeah, right after you” Henry mused breathlessly, his night shirt rumpled around his hips, the fabric damp and terribly wrinkled. Gaius reached his free hand up to brush his own sweaty bangs out of his face, he must have blanked out for a second there. He felt a weight settle over his chest, damp hair tickling under his chin. Gaius tilting his head, his traveling along the slope of Henry's back, the mage resting against him. Their hands still fitted together on the sheets next to Gaius's shoulder. They laid there quietly, just breathing and coming down from their high. Henry's breathing finally starting to slow and return to normal. “You're heart is beating so fast” Henry sniggered, his ear pressed to his chest. 

“That's a given” Gaius responded, lifting his free hand to trail his fingers through Henry's snowy hair. He felt Henry exhale, his body boding boneless atop him. Like a lazy cat. Gaius humming as he trailed his fingers down the fabric covered slope of his back before abruptly rolling them over. Henry letting out a shout. Gaius untangling their fingers to coil his arms under Henry's waist before biting his neck. The mage giggling and wiggling under him, his small hands grasping his bare back. 

“Tickles” Henry mused between giggles, tilting his head t hide from the redheads mouth. 

“Hnmmm, I could go back to sleep” Gaius mumbled drowsily against his collarbone as he laid against the mage. 

“Oh? Are you going to use me as a mattress?” 

“I might, you are pretty comfortable” Gaius remarked with a small laugh, squirming atop Henry as if trying to get comfortable. 

“Henry!” a voice squeaked before the tent flap was thrown open, nearly giving Gaius a heart attack. A small body spilling inside the tent.

“Morning Ricky” Henry bemused as if Gaius wasn't completely naked a laying on top of him. 

“G-Gaius!” Ricken gasped, his face going cherry red. “What are you doing here? And why are you naked?!” the little mage stammered, voice a high pitched shriek. Gaius wincing at the volume of it. 

“Pipe down” the thief hissed. “You want to wake up the entire camp?” Gaius quipped. He winced when Henry suddenly lightly slapped his palms on Gaius' bare rear. “Why the hell are you barging into Henry's tent at the crack of dawn anyway?” he added deflecting the question, though it was unnecessary, Ricken already knew what they got up too when they were alone. What was this the second time he'd walked in on them? He ought to put a bell on the kid. 

“I needed to talk to him” Ricken defended, his face still the color of a tomato. 

“So you burst into his tent at ungodly hours in the morning on the regular?” Gaius questioned with a quirked brow. 

“N-no” 

“He does it a lot” Henry mused as he began to knead Gaius's rear with his hands.

“Junior, please” Gaius mumbled, trying to control the blood rushing to his face. “Well, hurry up what do you need?” 

“C-can you cover up f-first?” Ricken squeaked. Before Gaius could respond and in a surprising feat of strength, Henry threw his body and flipped them over leaving Gaius momentarily disoriented. 

“Covered~” Henry bemused, kicking his legs around behind himself. “Whatcha need?”

“This is not how I wanted to spend our afterglow” Gaius sighed as he folded his arms behind his head. Gaius didn't think it was possible for Ricken's face to get any redder. But it did. “Well, come on, lay it on us”

“I don't want your advice. Just Henry's” Ricken quipped. Gaius quirking a brow at him before he shrugged as best he could being pinned beneath Henry. 

“Is this about Cherche again?” Henry hummed noncommittally as he laid his head atop his hands which were folded over the thief's chest. “I already told you, just get her a ring, problem solved”

“I-i'm not going to just walk up to Cherche and propose marriage” the smaller auburn haired male simpered. 

“Why not?”

“That's really not how its done” Gaius responded idly. Ricken nodding quickly in response. “You've gotta court em first”

“That's dumb” Henry remarked in his usual brutal and childlike honesty. “Courting is dumb”

“How did you two get together?” the smaller mage inquired suddenly. 

“Come again?” Gaius answered in confusion. 

“You know, how'd you two become...this...thing” the brunette mumbled as he vaguely gestured to them. 

“Thought you didn't want my advice?” the thief remarked. 

“Gaius” Ricken whined. 

“Ricken” Gaius responded smartly in a similar whiny fashion. 

“Henry” the mage bemused suddenly, kicking his feet around behind him. “Gaius felt me up suddenly then invited me to his tent”

“Where the hell did you learn the term 'felt me up'?” the thief inquired with a furrowed brow. 

“Its a secret~” the mage bemused. 

“Are you telling me....Gaius just walked up, a-and...f-felt you up and then you just....went with it?” the smaller mage stammered. 

“Hold on, I didn't just waltz up and feel him up. I'm not that much of a scoundrel” Gaius defended. He stared back at the two sets of eyes regarding him silently. “I just kissed him is all. The feeling up came later” he mumbled realizing perhaps he shouldn't have tried to defend himself at all seeing as yeah perhaps he was that much of a scoundrel. 

“That's it?!” Ricken gasped. 

“Pretty much, yeah” Gaius responded with a sigh and spread his arms out wide. 

“When?”

“I thought you wanted advice? Not a play by play of my sex life” Gaius murmured with a sleepy yawn, rubbing briefly at his eyes. 

“That time we fought Risen on the beach for that weird redhead lady” Henry offered with a small kitten like yawn. Contagiousness of yawing an all that Gaius supposed, raising a hand to idly pet the mage's hair. 

“That...was months ago..” Ricken murmured before shaking his head. “I don't know how I didn't notice it...”

“Well we ain't exactly posting fliers” Gaius responded. As Henry sat up yanking a blanket up over him and Gaius before setting down on his chest again. The mage pulling the cover up over his head, apparently he was done with talking and was ready for bed. “Listen I dunno if you picked this up yet or not but, Junior really isn't someone who you should be asking for romantic advise, he's a few sandwiches short of a picnic if you catch my drift” he felt Henry mumbled into his chest but didn't exactly catch what he'd said. 

“Henry isn't dumb, he just...straight forward” Ricken defended vehemently. 

“I didn't say he was dumb, I mean, not exactly anyhow” Gaius argued with a sigh. Henry suddenly popped his head up form under the blanket an grinned at them. 

“Hey-o, if you guys don't let me go back to sleep I'm not the only one whose going to be missing picnics from sandwiches, M'kay?” the mage mused, though the two of them felt like there was a thinly veiled threat behind his cheerful ribbing. Needless to say Gaius zipped his lip and quietly stared at the canvas ceiling and Ricken stumbled out of the tent shortly after.

\------------------

Seriously, fuck Robin, and not in the fun lets get naked sort of way, the scrap their face against various uncomfortable coarse surfaces sort of fuck her. Who in their right mind thinks fleeing into an active volcano to face a pursuing battalion is a good idea? Granted he shouldn't be surprise with her daring calls after she literally turned half their fleet of ships into flaming balls of floating death. Sweat poured down his back under his leather armor and tunic, he'd ditched his cloak some time ago in favor of not overheating or suddenly catching on fire. His ginger hair wet and clinging to his temples as he moved quickly, dancing across the hot stone with steady sure footed steps, dancing around his opponents who tripped up o the uneven and partially crumbling terrain. At least he had the advantage here, he was dancing around these knights with ease. Put em on a little uneven ground and these guys stumble about like a newborn deer. With a flourish of his blade he struck down another enemy, their blood staining the silver metal of his blade. His boots shuffling easily across the brimstone as he whirled out of the way of a clumsily swung lance, abruptly he swung his sword once more knocking hard against the pole of the lance staggering the lancer before lunged forward to finish them. 

With a short swing of his sword he slung the red essence from his blade. Taking the brief ebb in the battle he glanced up across the chasm of red lava cutting up the interior of the volcano like a pan of brownies. Idly he reached into one of his hidden pockets and remove a stick of hard candy, deftly undoing the wrapper with his teeth before he popped the treat between his lips. The area Robin had ordered him to push from was cleared of enemies, he supposed he should continue his push and support whoever he ran into along the way. If he recalled from Robins hastily shouted out orders Henry and Tharja were ahead of him. Tossing the blade idly in his palm before catching it he scampered off into a run to begin pushing forward. Gracefully he precariously danced across the uneven and crumbles edges of the volcano, quickly making his way across the cavern. He ran into Tharja first, the sorceress engrossed in finishing off a gaggle of beaten down warriors. She reminded Gaius of a cat, playing with her prey before finishing them. 

“Howdy Sunshine” Gaius quipped as he jogged up beside her. He caught the withering glare she tossed his way at the nickname, unperturbed his grinned toothily around his candy. “Where's Junior?” he inquired after noticing the other Dark mage presence was missing. Blankly Tharja stared at him, her book held against her chest before he mutely lifted her finger and pointed somewhere off to the Gaius' left. The thief raising a brown and glancing over his shoulder spotting a familiar head of white hair amongst his own little killing field, charred limbs and dismembered bodies scattered across the brimstone around him. Undoubtedly he'd get another lecture from Robin about being over zealous with his killing method. Which seemed redundant to Gaius. “Well he seems to be enjoying himself, try not to overheat Sunshine” Gaius called before he scurried off 

“Trip and fall into that chasm over there would you” Tharja quipped sourly before she slowly walked off to find more victims. Gaius barked out in laughter as he hurried off.

 

“Ugh, I feel like I went swimming” Shtal complained after they'd made camp, the lot of them still overheated, sweaty, and covered in soot. Their first priority being setting up the bathing tent so the lot of them could take a much needed bath. They'd prioritized setting up the women's bathing areas first, because being a gentlemen and all that jazz. Gaius mutely began removing his leather armor, not wanting to expend energy on complaining. Not to mention he was pondering over how to cover his tattoo without it being too obvious he was hiding something. Waiting until everyone else was finished bathing was out of the question, he smelled horrendous and wanted to take care of that as soon as possible. Not to mention his armor was uncomfortable wet and clinging to his skin in a way that was less then comfortable. 

His leather chest piece hit the floor with a thump, his tunic following shortly after. Maybe he could wrap bandages around his forearm. No one would question an injury right after a battle. A body walking up beside him discarding a dark cloak on the floor caught his attention, tilting his head to the side he caught Henry in the midst of removing his shoes, Ricken beside him jabbering squeakily, the while haired mage staring at the smaller male, the back of his head facing Gaius. His white hair a sweaty mess atop his head, soot staining the white strands in various places. Like ink staining parchment. With a laugh Gaius reached out his dirty hand and ruffled the mop of white, his hair tacky and damp. The mage tilting his head back to look at him with a questioning look, soot smeared across his face. Again Gaius laughed. 

“Gods, you are a mess junior” the thief teased. Ricken popped up from around the white haired mage. 

“He tripped and fell after the battle” the brunette piped. Henry glancing back at Ricken in response “He rolled like a stone, it wouldn't have been funny if he'd hurt himself, but he didn't soo...” the brunette defended. 

“Hmm you can still laugh if the injury isn't too bad” Gaius explained at Henry expense. 

“Wh-what? No that's horrible” Ricken argued back. 

“Wish I'd seen it” the thief remarked wistfully as he began to remove his belt. 

“So mean to me” Henry whined petulantly, Ricken giggling along side his friend. The two chattering like a gaggle of hens as they undressed. Gaius returning his attention to his own clothing, he jumped when something white fell in front of his face, he quickly caught it on flex, a roll of clean white bandages. He glanced behind him seeing Henry grinning. “For your booboo, make sure you wrap it tight” he mused before he began walking with Ricken towards the baths. Gaius stood rooted there, dumfounded as the chatter bugs wondered off their voices fading.

“You grabbed those bandages for Gaius? I thought they were for you?” he heard Ricken question before their voices faded into the distant hum of voices and water. Mutely Gaius glanced down at the innocent roll in his hand, for whatever reason he felt embarrassed by the gesture.


End file.
